


Embers

by Nalyd



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Giant Fish, It's basically a party, Ixalan, Legion of dusk, Phoenix - Freeform, Rivals of Ixalan, Vampires, and a really sad priest, sun empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyd/pseuds/Nalyd
Summary: On the plane of Ixalan, the Sun Empire is in a constant struggle against the three other factions. However, in his revived search for the fabled Golden City of Orazca, and in order to grasp its power before anyone else, Emperor Apatzec Intli III has left many cities and settlements with little to no armed defenses. Tlanextli, a priest of the Burning Sun residing in one such defenseless city, Tletlan, reminisces about the city's long-lost guardian as he prepares himself for the ultimate sacrifice.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> “Embers” is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

The sun’s dying rays caressed the forest, casting an orange-tinted glow across the empty city. Not too far away, columns of smoke rose into the air. The Legion had only a few dozen soldiers, but with the Empire’s troops recalled to Pachatupa and Orazca, the city of Tletlan was defenseless.  
As he climbed the temple’s stairs, slowed by his crimson garb and leather bag, Tlanextli remembered.  
He remembered when the city was at peace, full of traders, artisans, priests and so much more.  
He remembered the hours spent listening to priest Itotia talk about the grandeur of Tilonalli.  
He remembered the warmth of the Burning Sun’s emissary, the phoenix, guardian of Tletlan.  
He remembered the day it died.

The beast had come out of nowhere; a gigantic fish that had somehow swum upriver and barreled towards the city, threatening to destroy it. It was as the citizens panicked and scrambled for safety that Tilonalli intervened. The phoenix, rushing to defend the city as it always had, dove at the monster from the sky and smashed into it, sending sparks throughout the lake. A titanic battle occurred, but in the end both were defeated. The beast lay limp on the shore, the guardian vanished, filling Tlanextli’s heart with a sorrow that had never fully subsided.

A beautifully sculpted, 5-foot tall wooden totem depicting the phoenix had been found near the riverbed and relocated to the center of the city.  
“I still don’t understand this,” someone muttered, bringing Tlanextli back to the present. He glanced back at the four men and women carrying the statue.  
“Not everything is to be comprehended, Huitzilin,” a calm, female voice replied.  
Tlanextli mentally thanked Eleuia and kept climbing.  
Soon after, the small group reached the clearing at the top of the temple and set the statue at its center.  
“The evacuation is complete?” Tlanextli asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Thank you. You are free to go.”  
A few moments of silence passed by.  
“This is your last chance, brother,” Eleuia said, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
Tlanextli turned to face his sister, her spouse, and his two nephews. They would make it, and they would live long and happy lives.  
A knot formed in his throat.  
“I have chosen my path. I will not–”  
Eleuia crushed him in a muscular hug.  
“Will you be ok, uncle?” Nelli asked.  
Tlanextli gently broke the hug. “Tilonalli will guide me.”  
He hugged all four of them, in turn, wishing for the moment to last forever. Then he stepped back.  
“Thank you. May the Threefold Sun always show you the way.”  
His nephews and Huitzilin wished him the same. Eleuia nodded, holding back tears. Tlanextli struggled to do the same.  
He watched them descend the stairs and head toward the forest to catch up to the others. Then they were gone.  
He turned towards the statue. It was just the two of them, now. As he approached it, he looked beyond, to the setting sun. He basked in the dying light, knowing that this would be his last sunset.  
As the sun fell below the horizon, he pulled out a few small logs from his bag. He arranged them inside the totem’s hollow head, then aimed his palms at them. He invoked his magic and his hands shimmered. The logs caught on fire and he stepped back, satisfied.  
He searched his bag again and lay some rocks in a small circle on the ground. Then he put some food in it; bread, dry meat, and a few pieces of fruit. He set those on fire, too.  
Then, as the waning day gave way to the darkness, he knelt, listening to the delicate crackling of the flames.

And he prayed. At first, to the Threefold Sun. He recited the usual prayers, invoking its guidance and benevolence. Then, to Tilonalli. He prayed for the strength and passion he needed to go forward. He prayed for her to rekindle his fury, to grant him unwavering commitment to his duty.  
As the night dragged on and the food was consumed by the flames, his thoughts wandered. His childhood. Itotia’s death. Feasts. His family. The guardian. Tilonalli. The Sun Empire. His friends.

Light crossed his face, causing him to blink. He lifted his gaze. Sunrise was near. He clenched his fists. It had all gone by so fast. 

A thought crossed his mind: he could run. Run, and survive.

No.

He had a duty. He would sacrifice himself in an attempt to spare the city. With his magic, he would at least take down a few enemies before they got him. He sighed and looked at the statue. Its blazing eyes stared back at him. He walked over to it, exhausted.

He stood, facing the totem. “Guide me, great spirit,” he murmured, placing his hand on its head.

The statue caught fire.

Tlanextli yelped and jumped back. He tried to extinguish the flames with magic, but the fire only seemed to grow. And so did the statue, rising in height until it was over four times as tall as him. The totem’s eyes flickered, and a new fire ignited behind them.

Tlanextli watched in awe as the phoenix spread its powerful wings, revealing itself in all its glory.

He fell to his knees, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “You’re back…” he cried.  
The firebird folded its wings and peered down at him.  
 _I’ve been waiting_ , a powerful, ethereal voice reverberated all around him.  
“But why… why now…?”  
 _You invoked me_ , it said. _You brought me back._  
“Me…? But I’m just… you’re…!”  
 _Which is greater?_ the voice interrupted. _A blazing fire, or the spark that births it?_  
“…both?”  
The guardian laughed. It was a deep, full-throated laugh, joyful and amused. Tlanextli smiled through his tears.  
The phoenix spread their huge, incandescent wings, obscuring the sun. _Leave the invaders to me._  
As it took flight, Tlanextli cheered and laughed, knowing that the city’s protector would soon be back.  
It always came back.


End file.
